Te Necesito
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Un reencuentro anhelado por dos corazones. Un pequeño songfic con la cancion Te Necesito de OV7 SasuHina


**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, solo los uso para mis fics xD.**

_Una pequeña ocurrencia (demasiado pequeña). amo esta cancion y me gusta para esta pareja. Espero les guste._

_

* * *

_

_Te Necesito_

Después de estar tres años distanciados, de nuevo estaban frente a frente.

Se habían encontrado en el bosque aquella nublada tarde.

Cuando la vio ahí, sola, no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarla, extrañaba su calor.

Pero ella no correspondió, ni siquiera lo miró, lo apartó de su lado bruscamente y empezó a alejarse.

-Hinata!!- la llamó, pero cuando ella se giró pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en sus perlados ojos.

-Todo acabó Sasuke- le dijo la de cabello azulado al de ojos negros, dejándolo solo en el campo de entrenamiento, partiendo de su lado una vez más.

_No digas que es tarde,_

_que mucho esperaste, que no piensas volver,_

_di que aun hay tiempo, para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer,_

_Porque yo nunca te olvide._

Se quedó quieto en aquel sitio cuando ella se fue. Estaba dolido.

Aun recordaba como había empezado todo, un simple juego para poner celoso a Naruto, un experimento para quitarse de encima a Sakura e Ino. Pero, sin querer se enamoraron.

Pasados unos días se topó con ella en el campo de entrenamiento. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. El tiempo había pasado lento desde que se alejó de su lado, la quería, la amaba.

-Hinata yo quería decirte que aun te amo- dijo el joven en un susurro que apenas alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de la chica.-Perdóname por favor- le rogó mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba contra su pecho.

_Te fuiste de pronto_

_poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor,_

_y al verme sola jure arrancarte de raíz pero no_

_La verdad yo tampoco pude olvidar._

-Te fuiste Sasuke. Me dejaste para traicionar a la villa- la lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Prometía olvidarte y le di una oportunidad a Naruto, pero no funcionó. Yo también te sigo amando Sasuke. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho- respondió ella entre sollozos.

_Te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,_

_te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad._

-Te he extrañado mucho Hinata. Estos tres años sin ti han sido demasiado largos. Extrañaba tenerte cerca, poder tocarte, abrazarte y besarte. Eres todo lo que quiero, lo que deseo, lo que necesito- le susurró al oído, para después besarla como solo él sabía hacerlo.

_Fue todo un mal sueño,_

_tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí,_

_rompe el silencio y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin,_

_Y esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder._

-No vuelvas a irte- le amenazó la morena en un tono juguetón.

-No lo haré- le respondió el pelinegro. –Por fin estaremos juntos.- le dijo.

_Te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,_

_te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad._

Porque no querían a nadie más. No podían amar a otra persona.

Él se había ido tres años atrás para hacerse mas fuerte y vengarse de su hermano.

Pero no importaba ya, la amaba y ella a él.

Se necesitaban para ser felices.

_Te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,_

_te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad._

La acercó mas a él, besándola de nuevo, la pasión contenida todo ese tiempo, el deseo, todo estaba en ese beso.

Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la ojiblanca, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

_Yo no tengo vida sin ti,_

_y por eso estoy aquí_

_Rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti._

Mucho tiempo alejados, un sentimiento que nunca se fue.

Porque el amor es mas fuerte que la distancia.

Porque ellos no anhelaban nada más.

_Te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,_

_te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad._

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Debían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

_Te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,_

_te necesito no hay mas que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad._

-Te amo- susurraron ambos a la vez cuando rompieron su abrazo.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Pero algo era diferente al día anterior.

Ahora estaban juntos.

Y así sería siempre.

* * *

_Bueno pues...aqui termino con este songfic...ojala pudiera enseñarles a mis amigas de secu alguno...pero primero tendria que explicarles que es anime u.u _

_se nota que ando melancolica...ya mañana tengo examen de Matematicas y de Taller de Lectura y Redaccion. Pero saliendo de examenes dejo la prepa y bienvenidas vacaciones!! wii!! nn soy feliz!!_

_q rapido se acaba la melancolia u.u me siento como Tamaki-sempai de Ouran! pq ? no se xD _


End file.
